


Devils Don't Fly

by RaynaSkyeWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Multi, My First Destiel Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaynaSkyeWinchester/pseuds/RaynaSkyeWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak was kidnapped when he was 9 years old. He was never returned, and the case went cold. When a young man showed up at a Gas and Sip a hundred miles away from their house, his parents were hopeful. Twelve years later, Castiel was returned to his family, but he definitely wasn't who he used to be, nor will he ever be the same. There is so much more to this man's story.</p><p>Dean Winchester was in a car accident that killed his mother and father, and broke so many bones in his leg that he has a limp. His brother, Sam, was unscathed, but an infant. Dean and Sam lived with Bobby, their father's closest friend, until of age, when Dean's breakdown happened.  </p><p>A mental institution in Baltimore is what brings them together.<br/>Their demons are what keeps them together.<br/>What will tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally the third time I'm re-doing it but, I've refallen in love with it.

There wasn't really much that I could say. I barely remember these people, but I remember what happened to me. Oh, how I remember. It's all I see, hear, think, breathe. They say, "It'll be alright, you're home now," as they reach for me. I flinch, and pull back into the corner of the cold bed they sat me on after they dragged me into this house. The women cries, and screams "Why doesn't he remember me?" The police try to sooth her but she's in hysterics. I feel my eyes blinking, and my heart is pounding, and I don't understand what's going on.

"Who are you people?" I whisper, my eyes widening. I look to the woman, who is shaking with tears. The man is pacing, shaking his head.

"Don't just ignore me! Who are you! Where am I?!" I scream, and then I'm screaming and kicking and punching the walls around me and pulling my hair and the policemen try to restrain me.

"No! No! No! No!" I feel my entire body turn to fire, and they are dragging me again, this time to a car

"We have to take him." The policeman's raspy voice says.

"No, please, don't take him from us again." The woman falls to the floor.

"I'm sorry, mam. We have protocol for situations like this." The man says to her.

"Stop touching me! Please, just stop!" I cried, the sobs racking my body. They put me in the backseat of the police car, buckle me in and close the door. One of the policemen is consoling the woman, she is shaking uncontrollably, the red tint on her face is scorching. I only hear her words echoing in my ears as the policemen get back in the car and drive away.

_ "Why does he not remember me?" _

_ "Why does he not remember me?" _

_ "Why does he not remember me?" _

Over and over again.

Why didn't I remember her? 

Was I supposed to remember her?

"You alright there kid?" The policeman looked back at me.

My eyes went wide and I just stared. I didn't understand what was going on.

"Where are you people taking me?" I whispered.

"Baltimore." was his simple response.

I had no idea what was in Baltimore.

If I did, I would have fought harder not to go.

* * *

 

I was so scared. I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't like the people, the doctors, the smell, the medicine. I didn't know what I wanted. I couldn't take the screams at night anymore. I wanted a roommate, those were available upon request, but I was afraid. What if they give me someone who screams at night? That would defeat the purpose. What if they gave me someone who simply didn't like me? I eventually started planning exactly how the situation would happen. I would go to the front desk during afternoon recreational period, get a roommate request form, come back to my room, fill it out, bring it back to the front desk, and I would smile at the woman. This is what I was most nervous about. I knew that if I wanted to have a successful relationship with my roommate, I would have to learn basic social skills, so I figured I should start with a smile. I haven't truly smiled in 12 years. I remembered the last time I smiled. I was being beaten for the last time.

I sat in group therapy the day I was executing my plan. I was new to this particular hand-selected group, I had been asked to leave my new group and to join this one. The doctors were worried I had been developing negative thoughts, so they inserted me into this group. It was the regular circle of chairs, just in a different room. I sat in a chair, I was one of the first there. There was a small girl sitting diagonal from me, red hair and hazel eyes. She looked at me timidly, and held her arms to her chest. She seemed almost afraid. Next to her there was a brunette. She was looking at me with smoldering brown eyes, and I could tell she was a seductress. I wanted no part of that. Across the room, there was a pale, young boy looking at the floor. He seemed pretty generic. People started filing in and the descriptions started to overwhelm me. I eventually just closed my eyes. I heard two unkindly loud claps, (which caused everyone to flinch,) which meant the session was about to begin, so I sat up straighter and opened my eyes. No one had sat next to me. The doctor was in the middle of the circle and was about to take her seat, when the door opened and a man walked in. He looked around the room and suddenly met eyes with me. He had these striking green eyes, and hardened features, and I realized I was holding my breath. He quickly looked around the room. The only available seat was right there next to me. I sent a silent prayer that I didn’t do something inappropriate. I don’t really know how to handle social interactions.

"Sorry I'm late, it's just a little hard getting places, you know?" He pointed to his leg, which had a limp. I wondered what happened.

"It's completely understandable, Dean, we were only just getting together." The doctor said.

So his name was Dean. He walked, well, limped over and plopped down next to me, and I immediately smelled a strong peppermint, vanilla scent. It was almost like a blanket of pure comfort washed over me and I couldn’t exactly pinpoint this feeling, but I knew that it was enjoyable.  I tried to act casual, but it was intoxicating. He sat so freely, while I sat up straight. He was looking straight ahead, but I felt like his eyes were glued on me. All of my senses were heightened, I was entirely focused on him. The doctor was leading the discussion, and people began standing, saying their name, what they were here for, how they were going to overcome that and, how they were doing. The amount of people before my turn was getting lower and lower, and I felt my chest begin to contract. And then it was my turn. My hands were balled in fists at my knees, and my knuckles were white. The doctor looked at me, and she sighed. "Why don't you just focus on standing for us? Hmm?" She almost whispered in a voice so soothing it was like hypnosis. I put my entire brain capacity into standing. On shaky legs, I finally stood. I wiggled my legs and kept my arms by my side. "Good, now, focus on one question at a time. What is your name?" She said "Castiel." I said, my voice coming out stronger than I expected. I guess no one else was expecting it because everyone kind of flinched. "Great. Hi, Castiel." She said, and the group repeated my name in unison. I decided I didn’t like that. "Why are you here?" She asked. I opened and closed my mouth. "I was taken from my bedroom when I was nine years old, I was tortured until I had no recollection of the universe before, you know, I suppose the culturally appropriated word would be ‘kidnapped,’ and I have no remembrance of anything that occurred before, during, or after my being taken. That is what I'm told to say when people ask me. I do not actually remember any of that." I said, and looked at my feet. There room was completely silent. No one even dared to breathe. "Um, well, how are you today, Castiel?" I tilted my head, "I do not know.. I'm sorry. I did not mean to disappoint, everyone had such more, well, positive answers, if I was unsavory in any way, I’m not really good at.. this." I sat back down and I didn't look up for a very long time, and no one focused on anything except me. I could feel their stares and their questions and their inquisitions, and I felt the beginnings of tears rise up in my eyes. Then, Dean stood. I looked back up to watch him. He stood tall, but because of the limp kind of to the side. He had on black sweatpants that cuffed at the bottom and a white fleece long sleeve shirt. His hair was honey blond, and I couldn’t take my eyes off of him, and I also didn’t understand why.  "My name is Dean Winchester, I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, and long walks on the beach, and frisky women." The others kind of laughed. It was one of those really awkward laughs. "Why are you here, Dean?" She asked him. "I attempted suicide." He smiled. God, he was beautiful. He could say the most serious thing in the entire world, and smile. I don't really understand what about him makes me feel like this. I thought men and women loved each other, but how the hell would I know. I've never even kissed a girl, let alone love one. It was one of the things I thought about when I wasn't in a state of constant psychosis. I wasn't crazy all the time. Lenny from the Rec Hall told me yesterday that I'm fun to play chess with, even though I had no idea how to play this game. It was like a farm, it had like horses and stuff, but he kept calling him knights, but they were clearly horses, and I realized I was rambling on internally, and I was staring at Dean. "And, how are you doing?" "Oh, me? I'm fan-fucking-tastic." He shook his limp leg a little. "This gets me extra jello from all the pretty lady nurses." He smiled innocently. She looked shocked. He sat back down, and finally, he looked back over to me. I met his eyes, and we just had this second, literally a single second, where his green eyes met my blue ones, and the valley met the ocean, and the hills met the sky, and everything was peace in the world and there were no problems, only color. And then he broke from me. I didn't pay attention to the rest of the meeting. I knew exactly who I was requesting for my roommate. You had the option to request just a random roommate, or request the staff to ask another specific person to be your roommate. I wanted Dean to be my roommate.

* * *

 

I am nervous. This is an emotion that I haven't felt in a very long time. Most emotions actually, are relatively new to me. After years of numbness, the beating of my heart is loud in my ears. I sat on my bed, legs meeting at the ankles, crossed. My hands were shaking, well, everything was shaking. I was so worried. What if he didn't like me? What if he thought I was weird or something? I don't know if I could handle it. But those eyes.. those piercing laser eyes that shot through your own and down your throat and into your stomach and fluttered around and then went lower and you didn't understand what you were feeling because he was a boy, and you'd never felt that way about another human being before, let alone a boy. Those knowing eyes that read your soul is all I have been thinking about, and I couldn't get enough. It was like an intoxicating green alcohol that swam down your throat like warmth. I saw him yesterday while I was sitting in the garden, he was painting some flowers across the West lawn. The sunlight was hitting him skin in such a way that shouldn’t be allowed. It was almost the type of beautiful that made you physically hungry. Or maybe that wasn’t the same thing. I don’t have too much experience with beautiful. 

Suddenly, a knock interrupted my daydream. I jumped and clasped my hands together. The door swung open, and in came two male nurses and a doctor. I backed up to the wall. I just wanted a roommate. Why were they coming for me?  My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to jump out of my chest.

"Mr. Novak?" The doctor said in a concerned tone.

"Please. Please don't take me again. I just submitted a roommate request form! I swear, I’ve just started to get the routine down! I haven’t been late to anymore events! What did I do wrong?” I cried, my voice cracking and I knew the tears were coming soon.

"We aren't here to take you anywhere, Mr. Novak. We are simply following protocol." The taller, brown-skinned nurse said.

"That's what the policemen said, and look where it got me!" I hissed.

Dean pushed forward in the commotion. "Hey, buddy, you wanna calm down for me? This isn't exactly the welcoming I thought I'd get." He chuckled, but his eyes held the truth. He understood what I was feeling, and was trying to help me calm down.

"My apologies, I just had a moment." I said, my chest burning like wildfire.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Novak. We understand you might need a small amount of time to adjust. We will return in exactly thirty minutes, to configure the situation further." The doctor said, and allowed the nurses out first. Once the men left the room, Dean turned to me, and I swear, the room grew ten degrees. His eyes held so much fire and passion, yet so much pain.

"What happened to you?" I whisper.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing." I stiffened, and walked over to the other bed. "This is your bed." He stared at the lank white-sheeted bed, and smiled.

"Okay." He said.

"Now, to discuss a serious matter. As we are now roommates, you will most likely see me without certain articles of clothing. There are burns and brands along the front and sides, and lashes, cuts and bruises on the back. I have a tattoo on my lower back that says "Daddy's Bitch," and I have two big scars on my shoulder blades."

Dean's mouth opened and closed. It opened again and he began talking. “Well this got serious real quick.” 

“Well, I certainly thought you’d be aware, although I’m sure once you see it you’ll still be repulsed.” 

He blinked and sighed.  "There's a nasty scar just under my kneecap, real jagged like."

"I'm sorry, what are we talking about now?" I was confused.

"My leg." His eyes closed, and he excelled a breath.

Ah. His leg. 

"So, Dean. You must also know that my emotions are not really all there, so if you are ever concerned if I seem at all soulless, it's because of that. Anxiety, depression and PTSD." I said, trying to go over the necessities, counting off on my fingers.

"Man, I don't care about your imperfections. You're all human to me." Dean said.

I didn't know what to feel about this. It seemed as if I was getting forever pitied, and I was tired.

"Oh, and don't ask about my arms." I said.

His eyebrows raised, "What happened to your arms?" He asked.

"None of your business." I snapped.

"Oh, sassy. I like sassy," and he winked at me.

My face flamed.

I went to my bed and got under the covers.

"Dude, it's noon." Dean said.

"I am tired."

"The whitecoats are gonna come back." Dean said. 

He turned to his things, and started putting clothes we aren't allowed to wear anyways into the dresser, ignoring my statements.

Eventually, the doctors came back, observed that me and Dean were fine, and left. I soon felt the float of unconsciousness, and I dreamed softly. I was just under the surface of the world, how I always sleep, so I can be awake in an instance if needed. After awhile, I felt the bed dip at the end, and I jumped out of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said.

“I wanted to lay with you. Now get in here. It's not weird. It doesn't matter that you're a boy, or that I just met you. Nobody cares that you're broken, Cas. Now get in here." He grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

My skin was on fire, like an electrocution. He pulled his shirt off and layed down. He was hot, fire-burning hot. Everywhere his skin radiated warmth and he reached out for me, and skimmed his hand against my back. I jerked forward. He required so much touching, it was exhausting.

"Are you gonna fuck me now?" I whispered.

"What?" Dean hissed. "I'm not gonna.. what?"

"This is what always happens. I just wanted to be prepared for it." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

He wrapped his arm around me, "Just sleep, Cas."

And, for the first time in a while, I did.

* * *

 

Sleeping with another person is actually quite stressful. I slept for what I figured to be an hour and a half, and then I woke up in someone's arms and momentarily freaked out. My chest got really tight when I felt the soft skin on the fleshy part of his elbow curl around my neck, drawing me closer to him than I already was. His breath was soft yet shallow and I was worried he was awake for a second when his eyeballs moved behind his eyes. But then he nuzzled his cheek into mine and that's when I realized just how close we are. His breath fanned across my face delicately, as I gazed up at him. I was calm, sure, but I still didn't know what to do in the situation. My muscles began to ache from keeping myself still for so long, and my back began to arch involuntarily, stretching itself out. His eyelashes began to flutter and he shifted a little bit, but still didn’t wake up. So I took this to my advantage and just allowed myself to really look at him. 

 He truly was beautiful. It was still pretty light outside, but it was that nice, lazy evening sun that was that wonderful orange tinge. The light danced across his cheeks, igniting freckles scattered all over them. His eyelashes were also honey blond, just like it hair. His lips were chapped and rosy pink. 

I wanted to touch his hair, and I was close enough to do it. I reached up and let my fingers caress his hair softly. His hair was cut pretty shortly in the back, but had a little more give in the front. It was so soft it was like silk. 

      Everything about him was beautiful, unsoilable, untaintable. He couldn't be ruined because he was too pure. He needed to be treasured, and loved. His spirit oozed out of his every pore, and damn it, it was intoxicating.

       I had never dealt with this type of feelings before. I’ve never had the feeling of wanting to hold someone, to want to treasure them, to worship them. I don’t even know Dean. I had only just met him, but I began to understand couldn't escape this feeling.

    Sometime during my inner monologue, Dean had opened his jade eyes and was watching me back. His green eyes flittered across my face, as if he was expecting a reaction.  _ Because he was expecting one,  _ I thought.

“It's quite alright, Dean. I’ve already had my moment. I’ve calmed myself down. Though, we are lying rather close.” I whispered, there was no reason to talk loudly because he was so close that I'm sure he could hear my heartbeat if he tried hard enough.

“Well, alright Cas.”

“Cas?”

“Yeah, the nickname came to me in a dream, and then I opened my eyes and it stuck.” 

“Oh, well I suppose. If that’s what you prefer.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love your name, it's like.. angelic. It suits you.” He said, a rose color rising to his cheeks.

He just called me angelic.

“Thank you, it actually is angelic. My mother named me after the bibliographical figure Castiel, who is said to be an angel.”

“Dude, you aren’t said to be an angel, I thought you either were or you weren’t one, you know, as far as the bible-y stuff goes.” 

“I wouldn't know, I’ve never read the bible nor do I believe in a deity.”

“Wow, Cas. Really?”

“It would kinda defeat the whole “taken from my home and tortured,” concept. What kind of “God” would allow such a thing.”

“Right, okay, yeah, I don’t believe in capital-G-god either, but I believe in angels.” 

“Not me.” 

“Well, how can you say that?”

“Considering I have yet to see an angel, I don’t believe in them.” 

“I’ve seen one.” He whispered, smiling.

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah.”

“Where? In proverbial heaven?”

“Well, shit Cas, he’s lying right here next to me.” His grin was blinding, and piercing my heart. 

“I am no angel, but thank you for your affections. Um. You are comparable to the sun for many reasons. You are scorching, I'm sure your body temperature must be above the average,”

“Aw, Cas. I love when you sweet talk me.” 

In time we got up. The “rumblin in deanie’s tummblin,” or how Dean described the sound your stomach made when you were hungry, became too loud to ignore, and we got up to go to to the Dining Hall. 

“Hey Cas,”

“Yes, Dean?”

“How do you think light works?”

“What do you mean,” 

“I mean like these hallways are so bright, everything in this damn place is so bright like, how is this place brighter than other places.”

“I believe the term you’re looking for is a metaphor.”

“How so?” 

“Because what do they bring people here for Dean?”

“To turn our brains to mush?”

“No. To ‘brighten’ our lives.”

“I’m not understanding.”

“Dean. To literally brighten our minds.” 

“Oh okay! I get it.”

We rounded the corner into the Dining Hall. Really, it was just a glorified cafeteria, complete with twelve large, circular tables, and the serving style line. We walked to the line together, and grabbed our trays. Today’s Special was Split Pea Soup. I’ve never had it. We hand the woman our trays and she puts a small bowl full of green, thickish looking soup on top, and hands it back. Dean looks confused on if he will like it or not. I’m glad I’m not the only one. 

At the end of the line, they have a four fridges full with stuff. One is full of parfaits and fruit, another full of sandwiches and warm up burritos, another filled with salads, and the last one is full of water. We don’t really ever get sodas here. I’ve never had a soda. 

I grab a turkey sandwich and a strawberry parfait. Dean grabs the same. I’m unsure about the seating arrangements here. Where do we sit? Are there assigned seating? Can boys not sit together? I suppose my confusion showed on my face because Dean began to lead the way to a table with a couple other people sitting already. One man, an older woman, a small, yet mature looking child, and a kind of person I’ve never encountered before. I didn’t really know what to make of the situation. The person had male facial features, such as a strong chin and nose, wide jaw lines, and large ears. Yet, their cheekbones were high and soft, eyes round and dewy, lips rosy and plump. Long hair pulled to one side, a compact mirror in hand, tapping this circle around their face. 

I am horrible with people. People are not my strong suit. This is the most human interaction that I’ve had at one time in my life, and I would have never even been able to imagine some of the qualities that these people possessed. The woman, Sophia, was quick and witty. She had a sharp tongue and loved to “crack wise ones” she referred to them as. The man, Patrick, was almost enjoyable, aside from the talking to himself everyone so often. It was kind of frightening when he did it, and it only raised more questions in my already wandering mind. The child, though, had yet to speak, but their body language and facial expressions told alot about their character. They didn’t want to be here.

I could understand the feeling, although I have no idea where I would go if I were not here. 

Somewhere during my internal evaluation of the lunch brigade, Dean had turned to me, watching me carefully, as if my mind was an open book and he could just see inside. 

I’m really glad he cannot.

Eventually, we leave to have recreational period. Before admitting Dean into my life, I usually played chess in the Rec Hall. But today, Dean asked me to go outside with him. I’m not too keen on outside. I don’t know what’s outside. There could be someone waiting around the corner to get me, and there are no weapons here. I’d be helpless.

Nonetheless, I agree to this venture into the beyond. We ended up just going to the gazebo and looking into the garden. It was actually quite beautiful, well groomed with the small insects flying around everywhere. The sun reflected of Dean’s skin in a way I thought didn’t exist biologically, but somehow he’s catching my eyes more than the daisies. 

Maybe is the wonder and awe in his eyes. Maybe the way he looks at everything as if its the center of the universe, and he himself is merely an orbital. Perhaps it was the way he said my name. 

I was beginning to explore new territory in the short term that I’ve been spending time with Dean. Today’s lesson proved to be: beauty.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i tried desperately to run through the sand as i hold the water in the palm of my hand, and it's all that i have, and it's all that i need, the waves of the water mean nothing to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> -addict with a pen; twenty one pilots.

Sleeping with another person is actually quite stressful. I slept for what I figured to be an hour and a half, and then I woke up in someone's arm and momentarily freaked out. My chest got really tight when I felt the soft skin on the fleshy part of his elbow curl around my neck, drawing me closer to him than I already was. His breath was soft yet shallow and I was worried he was awake for a second when his eyeballs moved behind his eyes. But then he nuzzled his cheek into mine and that's when I realized just how close we are. His breath fanned across my face delicately, as I gazed up at him. I was calm, sure, but I still didn't know what to do in the situation. My muscles began to ache from keeping myself still for so long, and my back began to arch involuntarily, stretching itself out. His eyelashes began to flutter and he shifted a little bit, but still didn’t wake up. So I took this to my advantage and just allowed myself to really look at him. 

  He truly was beautiful. It was still pretty light outside, but it was that nice, lazy evening sun that was that wonderful orange tinge. The light danced across his cheeks, igniting freckles scattered all over them. His eyelashes were also honey blond, just like it hair. His lips were chapped and rosy pink. 

    I wanted to touch his hair, and I was close enough to do it. I reached up and let my fingers caress his hair softly. His hair was cut pretty shortly in the back, but had a little more give in the front. It was so soft it was like silk. 

      Everything about him was beautiful, unsoilable, untaintable. He couldn't be ruined because he was too pure. He needed to be treasured, and loved. His spirit oozed out of his every pore, and damn it, it was intoxicating.

       I had never dealt with this type of feelings before. I never had the feeling of wanting to hold someone, to want to treasure them, to worship them. I didn't even know Dean. I had only just met him, but I can't escape this feeling.

    Sometime during my inner monologue, Dean had opened his jade eyes and was watching me back. His green eyes flittered across my face, as if he was expecting a reaction.  _ Because he was expecting one,  _ I thought.

“It's quite alright, Dean. I’ve already had my moment. I’ve calmed myself down. Though, we are lying rather close.” I whispered, there was no reason to talk loudly because he was so close that I'm sure he could hear my heartbeat if he tried hard enough.

“Well, alright Cas.”

“Cas?”

“Yeah, the nickname came to me in a dream, and then I opened my eyes and it stuck.” 

“Oh, well I suppose. If that’s what you prefer.”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love your name, it's like.. angelic. It suits you.” He said, a rose color rising to his cheeks.

He just called me angelic.

“Thank you, it actually is angelic. My mother named me after the bibliographical figure Castiel, who is said to be an angel.”

“Dude, you aren’t said to be an angel, I thought you either were or you weren’t one, you know, as far as the bible-y stuff goes.” 

“I wouldn't know, I’ve never read the bible nor do I believe in a deity.”

“Wow, Cas. Really?”

“It would kinda defeat the whole “taken from my home and tortured,” concept. What kind of “God” would allow such a thing.”

“Right, okay, yeah, I don’t believe in capital-G-god either, but I believe in angels.” 

“Not me.” 

“Well, how can you say that?”

“Considering I have yet to see an angel, I don’t believe in them.” 

“I’ve seen one.” He whispered, smiling.

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah.”

“Where? In proverbial heaven?”

“Well, shit Cas, he’s lying right here next to me.” His grin was blinding, and piercing my heart. 

“I am no angel, but thank you for your affections. Um. You are comparable to the sun for many reasons. You are scorching, I'm sure your body temperature must be above the average,”

“Aw, Cas. I love when you sweet talk me.” 

* * *

 

In time we got up. The “rumblin in deanie’s tummblin,” or how Dean described the sound your stomach made when you were hungry, became to loud to ignore, and we got up to go to to the Dining Hall. 

“Hey Cas,”

“Yes Dean?”

“How do you think light works?”

“What do you mean,” 

“I mean like these hallways are so bright, everything in this damn place is so bright like, how is this place brighter than other places.”

“I believe the term you’re looking for is a metaphor.”

“How so?” 

“Because what do they bring people here for Dean?”

“To turn our brains to mush?”

“No. To ‘brighten’ our lives.”

“I’m not understanding.”

“Dean. To literally brighten our minds.” 

“Oh okay! I get it.”

We rounded the corner into the Dining Hall. Really, it was just a glorified cafeteria, complete with twelve large, circular tables, and the serving style line. We walked to the line together, and grabbed our trays. Today’s Special was Split Pea Soup. I’ve never had it. We hand the woman our trays and she puts a small bowl full of green, thickish looking soup on top, and hands it back. Dean looks confused on if he will like it or not. I’m glad I’m not the only one. 

At the end of the line, they have a four fridges full with stuff. One is full of parfaits and fruit, another full of sandwiches and warm up burritos, another filled with salads, and the last one is full of water. We don’t really ever get sodas here. I’ve never had a soda. 

I grab a turkey sandwich and a strawberry parfait. Dean grabs the same.     
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a long one, sorry but just a little taste!! More to come :)


End file.
